Hold My Hand
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: Hari ini takdir kami berubah"I..itu semua bohong kan!" /"Apa boleh buat, kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa melakukannya, tahu kan apa akibatnya?"/ "Ta..tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain?" /"Maaf, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara, jadi selamat berjuang kalian berdua."/Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, baik satu detik pun kalian berdua tidak boleh melepaskan kedua tangan kalian./"Eh!"/ Part up
1. Chapter 1

**Hold My Hand**

_Hari ini takdir kami berubah.._

_"Eh, barusan anda bilang apa?!" seru seorang pemuda pirang pada sebuah telepon di tangannya._

_"I..itu semua bohong kan!" seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang ikut-ikutan berteriak tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya tadi._

_"Apa boleh buat, kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa melakukannya, tahu kan apa akibatnya?"_

_Tertegun kembali mendengar perkataan seseorang di telepon itu._

_"Ta..tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya keduanya bersamaan._

_"Maaf, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara, jadi selamat berjuang kalian berdua~"_

_"Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Sister Hinata~ Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, baik satu detik pun kalian berdua tidak boleh melepaskan kedua tangan itu, saat berjalan, makan, tidur, bahkan mandi sekalipun jangan pernah melepaskan tangan." lanjutnya._

_"Tu..tunggu dulu!" belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sambungan telepon itu segera terputus, dan..._

_"..."_

_"He..hei ini semua bohong kan?!" gadis itu mulai panik._

_"Ba..bagaimana ini?!" pemuda itu ikut-ikutan panik._

_"Kyaa! Masa mudaku!"_

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort**

**Pairing : NaruHina as always :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**PART 1 : MEET YOU?**

Mari kita ulang kembali waktu ketika kedua orang itu belum bertemu

Disini di sebuah desa yang cukup luas bernama Konoha, di desa inilah pertemuan mereka dimulai~

"Hei, anak muda itu yang menjadi Sisters?"

"Wah, dia benar-benar berani!"

"Apa tidak takut?"

"Lebih baik kita jangan berdekatan dengannya,"

"Ya, nanti bisa-bisa penyakit itu tertular pada kita,"

Penyakit?

Suara-suara itu dapat ia dengar dengan jelas, walaupun mereka berbisik-bisik pun tidak berguna, sudah sering ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari desa-desa yang pernah ia kunjungi..jadi..

Tidak apa-apa untuknya,

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang bermanik Lavender tengah melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di depannya, Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dan kata-kata yang dilontarkan pada dirinya, hanya satu tujuannya..

"Jadi disini," gumamnya kecil, tangannya mulai menggapai sebuah kenop pintu berwarna kecoklatan yang sudah hampir tua.

Pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan perlahan, "Permisi," ujarnya pelan, manik lavendernya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah itu, sampai akhirnya..

"A..apa anda orangnya?" suara wanita membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara itu,

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, Ia melihat seorang wanita tengah memeluk anak perempuannya dengan erat, matanya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Kumohon tolong selamatkan suamiku!" seru wanita itu takut.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah putih gadis itu, ia mengangguk pelan, "Tenang saja, Aku Hinata Hyuga akan berusaha menyembuhkannya," ujarnya, kalau ada yang bertanya siapa gadis ini dan apa pekerjaannya?

Gampang saja, Ia hanya seseorang yang sangat beruntung dari banyaknya orang di dunia ini, Di dunia ini wabah penyakit yang sangat berbahaya menyerang setiap desa, sebuah penyakit yang tidak dapat di hindari, penyakit yang membuat semua orang ketakutan karena bersifat menular dengan cepat. Dan nama penyakit itu adalah..

**Toroi,**

**Toroi** bisa dibilang penyakit _'Kematian'_ karena sejak dulu belum ada sedikit pun yang bisa menghindari wabah itu. Obat dari penyakit itu pun belum ditemukan, tapi beberapa tahun belakang ini beberapa peneliti mulai bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat penyakit Toroi disembuhkan sementara. Mereka menemukan obat yang ternyata bisa membuat penyakit itu tunduk, sebuah obat yang ternanam sangat langka, dan hanya ada didalam..

Tubuh seseorang yang terpilih..

Itulah pekerjaan Hinata sekarang, bahkan orang-orang sepertinya memiliki julukan yang sangat terkenal. Ia di panggil _'Sister'_

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai mengobatinya." Ucap gadis itu.

Hinata berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, wajahnya yang pucat, berkeringat, dan menunjukkan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak, lalu..

Sret, tangan putihnya segera memegang lengan pria itu, Hinata memejamkan mata lavendernya, dan dalam semenit..

"..."

"Sudah selesai." Ujarnya singkat,

Wanita yang mendengar itu, baru saja ia ingin memulai berdoa. Tapi ternyata Hinata sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tentu saja dia kaget.

"E..eh sudah selesai?" tanya kembali.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, Ia segera bangkit dan hendak berjalan mendekati wanita dan anak perempuan itu, sampai..

"Be..berarti _Tousan_ sudah sembuh?" anak perempuan itu ikut bertanya padanya.

"Iya,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata bisa semudah itu," ujar wanita itu senang, tanpa menyadari anaknya yang berlari menuju ke tempat Tousannya.

"Ya begitulah~"

"_Tousan_!" suara anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba menggema di telinga Hinata, Ia dengan cepat berbalik kembali.

"JANGAN!" Serunya kencang, anak perempuan itu tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap wajah Hinata takut..

"Ke..kenapa? bukannya Tousan sudah sembuh?" tanyanya bingung, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Hinata menghela napas kembali, ia mendekati gadis kecil itu. "Maaf, kami hanya bertugas untuk menghentikan penyakit itu sementara, Kau tahu kan penyakit itu menular melewati apa?" tanya Hinata, gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Le..lewat sentuhan.." jawabnya.

"Ya, kalau kau bersentuhan kulit dengan penderita penyakit itu akan sangat mudah menular padamu." Jelasnya.

Isak kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir anak itu, "Ja..jadi aku tidak bisa lagi menyentuh _Tousan_, hiks, hiks.."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kau tetap bisa menyentuh_ Tousanmu_, tapi hanya bisa melalui perantara."

"Ta..tapi kenapa _Nee-san_ bisa menyentuh _Tousan_? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Mata lavendernya meredup sekilas, Hinata segera bangkit kembali dari posisinya, "Itu cara penyembuhan _Sister,_ infeksi dari Toroi itu menyebarkan racun-racun, dan lama kelamaan akan semakin menumpuk, menyebabkan penderitanya menjadi kejang-kejang sampai akhirnya meninggal."

Wanita yang mendengar itu tertegu.

"Tapi ada orang yang kebal dengan penyakit itu, dan itulah kami 'Sister' kami di tugaskan untuk menyalurkan racun-racun dari penderita pada tubuh kami."

"Ta..tapi apa tidak apa-apa bagimu?"

"..." Hinata terdiam, sampai seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tubuh ini lama kelamaan tidak akan tahan juga, dan pada akhirnya kami akan mati." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan iba dari wanita tadi Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

...

Begitu ia berjalan keluar, sudah di pastikan..

"Ja..jangan dekati dia.."

"Berbahaya.."

"Kasihan sekali.." bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar lagi di telinganya, semua penduduk disana seolah-olah menghindari dan memberikannya jalan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Saatnya aku pergi." Gumam Hinata kecil, langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Kini mata lavendernya menatap langit-langit cerah di atas sana, Ia kembali membayangkan kapan dirinya ini akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dunia tanpa ada yang mengenalinya.

"Oi, Ayo kesini!" suara teriakan cempreng terdengar di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat.

"Wah~" Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah di kejar-kejar oleh segerombolan anak kecil, dan hebatnya lagi. Bagaikan mempunyai sayap, Ia bisa melompati sebuah tembok di matanya dengan gampang. Membuat Hinata makin takjub.

"Naruto _Nii-chan_ jangan lari-lari terus!" seru anak kecil berambut terikat keatas.

"Iya, kami jadi tidak bisa menangkapmu!" seorang gadis keci berambut orange ikut berteriak kesal.

Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Senangnya kalau bisa seperti itu~" desah Hinata iri, gadis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat selanjutnya..

...

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya, sebelum...

"..."

**Deg,** jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, Hinata langsung menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya perlahan-lahan mulai mengejang, keringat dingin mengucur deras di keningnya.

"Ke..kenapa secepat ini?!" serunya tertahan..

Tangannya tak berhenti memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia berusaha bangkit, tapi percuma..

"Ku..mo..hon..aku..tidak ingin pergi..secepat..ini.." ujarnya terputus-putus, air mata mulai menggenang pelupuk matanya.

"To..long.."

Matanya perlahan terasa kabur, Hinata takut!

"Hei!"

Sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar di telinganya, dengan kesadarannya yang hampir nol persen. Ia melihat..

"I..itu kan.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" pemuda pirang yang baru saja ia lihat tadi, pemuda yang sempat membuatnya iri.

"Kau.." gumam Hinata kecil.

Tangan kekar pemuda itu langsung menggenggam erat tangannya, "Bertahanlah!" serunya kencang.

"Percuma aku..." begitu sentuhan tangan pemuda itu mengenainya, tubuhnya seolah-olah terasa ringan.

Tunggu dulu apa yang ia pikir tadi..

Ringan?

"Eh?" matanya yang tadi sempat kabur, perlahan kembali normal. Badanya yang terasa lemas, kini sudah bisa digerakan kembali! Lho?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ambruk seperti itu?" tangan pemuda itu menarik Hinata agar bisa berdiri,

"I..iya, aku baik-baik saja..." mata Hinata tak sengaja melihat tangan pemuda itu yang kini tengah memegangnya,

**Plak!** Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Kyaa! Jangan sentuh!" seru Hinata panik.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" pemuda itu memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ta..tadi kau menyentuhku, bisa-bisa.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya,

**Deg,** "Argh!" jantungnya kembali terasa sakit, ia lagi-lagi jatuh tersungkur.

'Ke..kenapa tadi sesaat aku merasa sembuh, dan sekarang penyakit ini datang kembali..' batinnya takut.

Pemuda pirang di depannya itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, tangannya kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi kekuatannya kembali pulih, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Mata lavendernya menatap pemuda yang ternyata bermanik biru Saphire.

"..." Hinata masih memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi, sampai..

'Jangan-jangan dia...'

'Orang-orang yang kita cari selama bertahun-tahun!' batinnya tak percaya.

'Satu-satunya orang yang tak terpengaruh terhadap Toroi!'

Tangan Hinata langsung menggenggam pemuda itu, matanya menatap lekat padanya.

"Kumohon ikut aku sebentar!" pintanya.

"..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV :**

**Dan seperti inilah sekarang,**

Pemuda berambut pirang ini bernama Naruto Namikaze, dialah salah satu orang yang tidak terpengaruh pada penyakit mematikan ini.

"_Tolong sambungkan pada Mother Tsunade." Ujarku pada sebuah telepon._

"_Tolong kodenya.."_

"_Hinata Hyuga."_

"_Baik tunggu sebentar," terdengar nada tunggu dari seberang sana._

...

"Se..sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto, kau sudah mau menerima permintaanku ini." ucapku pada pemuda pirang ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihatku, "Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku tidak keberatan!" serunya. Hal itu membuatku sedikit lega.

...

"_Halo, Hinata." akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu menjawab juga._

"_Halo, Mother." _

"_Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"_

"_Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang kita cari selama ini!" seruku senang._

"_..." panggilan itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu.._

"_Benarkah? Kau menemukannya?!" seru suara disana tak kalah senangnya._

"_Iya!"_

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi ke Markas, kita akan melihat anak itu. Mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari penyakit mematikan ini!"_

"_Baik! Syukurlah aku bisa lega sekarang~" _

**Hinata POV end.**

"_Tunggu sebentar." Suara Naruto tiba-tiba mengagetkan Hinata_

"_Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanyanya._

"_Kamu Naruto kan?"_

"_Ya,"_

"_Seperti yang pernah kau dengar Toroi adalah salah satu penyakit mematikan yang belum ada obatnya sampai saat ini, efek yang dirasakan Toroi adalah kejang-kejang di seluruh tubuh, keringat dingin, dan efek itu merupakan hidup dari Sister," jelas suara di seberang sana._

"_Aku cukup terkejut mendengar Hinata akhirnya menemukanmu juga, dan mungkin saja dengan kekuatanmu ini kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia."_

_Dapat Hinata lihat wajah Naruto yang terkaget-kaget begitu mendengar kata Dunia, _

"_Hah! Dunia!"_

"_Ka..kalau kau keberatan tidak apa-apa kok," Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto._

"_Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa~" jawab Naruto enteng, Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu.._

"_Tapi ada yang kupikirkan sejak tadi,"_

_Pandangan Hinata dan Naruto langsung teralihkan begitu mendengarkan suara itu, _

"_A..apa itu Mother?" tanya Hinata._

"_Hinata, kau tidak mengalami efek itu lagi kan begitu menyentuh tangan Naruto,"_

_Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Iya,"_

"_Dan ketika kau melepas tangan Naruto, tiba-tiba penyakit itu datang lagi?"_

"_Be..benar.."_

"_Jadi benar dugaanku."_

"_Dugaan apa?" Naruto ikut penasaran._

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin menghilang dari dunia ini, terutama kau Hinata.."_

Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur dari kening Hinata, ia merasa Mother Tsunade ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat amat menyeramkan baginya.

"_Mulai sekarang.."_

"_Apa pun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan pegangan tangan kalian."_

_Perkataan Tsunade sontak membuat keduanya berteriak kaget! "HAA!"_

"_Saat kalian berjalan, makan, tidur, bahkan mandi sekali pun tidak boleh melepaskan penggangan tangan kalian."_

"_..." keduanya masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata wanita yang disebut Mother itu sampai akhirnya.._

"_Apa?!"_

_Jadi sepertinya yang anda baca di atas, kita kembali lagi~_

"_Eh, barusan anda bilang apa?!" seru seorang pemuda pirang pada sebuah telepon di tangannya._

"_I..itu semua bohong kan!" seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang ikut-ikutan berteriak tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya tadi._

"_Apa boleh buat, kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa melakukannya, tahu kan apa akibatnya?"_

_Tertegun kembali mendengar perkataan seseorang di telepon itu._

"_Ta..tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya keduanya bersamaan._

"_Maaf, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara, jadi selamat berjuang kalian berdua~"_

"_Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Sister Hinata~ Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, baik satu detik pun kalian berdua tidak boleh melepaskan kedua tangan itu, saat berjalan, makan, tidur, bahkan mandi sekalipun jangan pernah melepaskan tangan." lanjutnya._

"_Tu..tunggu dulu!" belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sambungan telepon itu segera terputus, dan..._

"..."

"He..hei ini semua bohong kan?!" gadis itu mulai panik.

"Ba..bagaimana ini?!" pemuda itu ikut-ikutan panik.

"Kyaa! Masa mudaku!"

**Bersambung..**

Hikaru kembali dengan membawakan sebuah cerita baru, dan cerita ini Hikaru khususkan terinspirasi dari komik kakak Hikaru yang Hikaru lupa namanya, pokoknya ceritanya itu seru banget dan bikin Hikaru pingin buat versi Narutonya, dengan pair NaruHina. Jadi untuk kalian yang tahu komiknya apa, kasi tahu lagi ya? Hehe :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


	2. Use Your Strategy

**Hold My Hand**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Adventure~

Pairing : NaruHina as always :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.

.

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**PART 2 : ****Use Your Strategy**

"Oi, apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala tidak tahu.

"Kalau memang itu yang dikatakan Mother, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." mata lavendernya menatap wajah Naruto. Meski gadis itu sebenarnya masih tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya tadi, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, sekarang semua keputusan berada di tangan pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Keputusannya untuk mau membantu menyelamatkan dunia dari penyakit mematikan bernama **Toroi.**

**Grep, **tangan putih Hinata memegang erat tangan tan Naruto, gadis itu benar-benar berharap besar pada pemuda pirang ini.

"Kau tahu Naruto,"

"Eh?"

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu dan mengetahui kekuatanmu ini. Aku benar-benar merasa bersyukur, karena berkatmu mungkin mimpiku untuk melihat dunia tanpa Toroi bisa tercapai, tapi kini semua masalah ini berada di tanganmu.." Hinata menunduk sekilas lalu mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Berusaha tersenyum kecil.

"Apa pun yang kau putuskan, tidak apa-apa bagiku." Lanjutnya.

"..." Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan gadis indigo di depannya ini. Ia tidak tega melihat senyum yang dipaksakan terlihat di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Lagipula dia sudah sedikit bosan berada di desa ini, sekali-kali berjalan keluar desa sebentar tidak apa-apa kan? Yap sudah diputuskan.

Genggaman tangan Hinata langsung mengerat, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menatap manik Saphire Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya,

"Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu tersiksa seperti tadi~" ujarnya, dan hal itu sontak saja membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan terkejut bersamaan.

"Ja..jadi kau..."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke markas besar itu," ucapnya.

Mata Hinata membelalak lebar, dan detik itu juga ia kembali menunduk. Hinata teringat lagi dengan perkataan Mother Tsunade padanya.

"Ta..tapi..tentang masalah..yang dikatakan..Mother tadi.." ujarnya gugup.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "..."

"Kalau itu lihat saja nanti~" ujarnya kecil, tapi masih mampu terdengar oleh Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

"Eh! Ja..jangan macam-macam ya!" serunya sedikit panik. Naruto yang mleihat kelakuan Hinata langsung saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, dan..

"Khu..Hahaha~" ia tertawa keras, tangan kekarnya yang satu lagi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Maaf, maaf, yang tadi hanya bercanda saja kok~"

Kesal itu yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang, tapi begitu melihat wajah tertawa Naruto. entah kenapa rasa kesal itu perlahan mulai menghilang dan melebur, malah kini Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi, dan..

"Hihihi~ baru kali ini aku melihat orang sepertimu~" ucapnya disela-sela tawa kecilnya.

Kedua orang itu akhirnya menyepakati persetujuan mereka, tawa mereka tidak berhenti.

"Hahaha~"

"Hihihi~"

"..."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"..."

**Deg,** sontak ketika mendengar suara dari arah telepon itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto langsung menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Eh?! Kenapa tersambung lagi?" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Hahaha! Aku tadi memang sengaja membiarkan sebentar,"

"Mother, tadi itu benar-benar tidak sopan!" seru Hinata menahan malu, wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

"Hahaha, Maaf, maaf, tapi aku kembali menghubungi kalian karena lupa menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting." Ucap wanita bernama Tsunade di seberang sana. Nada suaranya kembali serius.

"Hal penting?"

"Ya, mengenai pembunuh bayaran bernama 'Akatsuki',"

Hinata mengangguk paham, sedangkan Naruto malah cengo sendiri. Apa maksudnya pembunuh bayaran?!

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai bergerak, dan kali ini untuk mengetes kemampuan para Sister, mereka hanya bisa mengeluarkan pembunuh bayaran bertingkat rendah untuk membunuh semua incarannya." Jelas wanita itu, Hinata terdiam, tangannya mulai gemetar. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menatap wajah gadis itu cemas, sehebat dan semenakutkan itukah Akatsuki? Dan apa tadi, bertingkat rendah? Jadi masih ada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi daripada itu?!

"Ak..aku mengerti Mother.." ujar gadis itu menahan takut.

"Berhati-hatilah Hinata, mereka sepertinya berencana untuk mengincarmu, segeralah kembali dan..." Hinata dan Naruto terlalu fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tsunade, sampai-sampai..

"Ketemu~"

**Cling,** sebuah benda berkilat terlihat mendekat ke arah mereka dari belakang.

"Eh?!" seru Hinata yang segera berbalik, dan..

**Jleb,** entah ini yang dinamakan keberuntungan, senjata tajam itu hampir saja mengenai dirinya kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menariknya dari tempat itu, benda tajam itu menancap pada dinding dan tadi sempat mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Kita harus pergi!" seru Naruto, menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari tempat itu. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk takut.

'Kenapa mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kami?' batin Hinata bingung, padahal penjelasan Tsunade tadi belum sepenuhnya selesai. Membuat wanita di seberang sana merasa aneh.

"Hei, kalian masih ada disana kan?" tanyanya panik,

"..." tidak ada yang menjawab,

"Hei!" samar-samar wanita bernama Tsunade itu dapat mendengar bunyi dentingan benda tajam yang menancap pada dinding..

"..."

"Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, Hah, Hah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar Naruto yang kini masih berlari menggandeng tangan Hinata, mereka berusaha melarikan diri dari pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, hah, hah.." napas Hinata mulai kacau, melihat hal itu Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata berlari menuju sebuah gudang penyimpanan di dekat mereka.

"Ayo, kita harus memikirkan rencana dulu!" ujarnya cepat.

**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**

_Gudang_

Kedua orang itu berusaha bernapas sedalam-dalamnya, mengatur kembali diri mereka yang kelelahan karena berlari tadi, mata lavender Hinata tak sengaja melirik kearah pemuda pirang yang kini masih menggengam tangannya. Naruto terlihat kelelahan, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, mata Saphire Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata, sampai tangannya tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan menunjuk ke suatu arah, dan itu adalah lengannya.

"Mestinya aku yang bertanya padamu," pemuda pirang itu mengatur posisinya dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Hinata sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Naruto kembali, sebuah kertas dan pensil sudah ada di tangannya sekarang. Hinata semakin bingung, mau apa pemuda pirang ini sebenarnya.

"Ka..kau mau membuat apa?"

"Oh, ini aku membuat obat." Jelasnya singkat.

"Obat?"

Cengiran di wajah tampannya terlihat lagi, "Lihat saja nanti~"

"..." tak sampai dua menit, Naruto sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya tadi, Hinata kini semakin sweatdrop melihat apa yang dibuat pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi," seru Naruto kecil, kertas yang ia bawa tadi kini sudah berisikan tulisan yang Hinata sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

"Apa itu?"

"Coba kau kemarikan tanganmu yang terluka." Pinta Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan segera merentangkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan langsung saja menempelkan kertas yang tadi ia tulisi pada bagian tangan Hinata yang terluka.

"Nah, sebentar lagi akan sembuh kok~" ujar Naruto enteng.

Entah ia harus mengatakan apa, yang pasti sekarang hal yang ia dan Naruto pikirkan adalah menghindar dari pembunuh bayaran itu. Pikirannya yang tadi melayang-layang, langsung tersentak begitu melihat..

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang kecil seraya memegang kakinya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata panik.

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Naruto, "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto, kakimu sepertinya terluka?!" serunya.

"Hahaha~ hanya terkilir, nanti juga sembuh."

Melihat kondisi Naruto, tentu saja Hinata tidak tega. Ia tidak mau melibatkan pemuda pirang ini lebih jauh lagi, ia harus melawan pembunuh itu tanpa merepotkan Naruto.

"..."

"Kau diam saja disini Naruto, biar aku yang melawan pembunuh itu." ujar Hinata, gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya,

"O..oi, apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka seperti itu, jadi lebih baik biar aku saja yang melawan pembunuh itu." jelas Hinata lagi.

Pandangan kaget terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat tidak setuju.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa sendirian, berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Haha, mungkin kau benar Naruto. Karena pada dasarnya kami para Sister tidak punya kemampuan bertarung, yang diajarkan oleh Mother ketika berada di markas adalah bagaimana cara untuk melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari kejaran pembunuh Akatsuki,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus bekerja sama!"

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau tidak ingin membuatmu terluka lagi, jadi biarkan saja aku yang bertarung melawan pembunuh itu. Lagipula sepertinya waktuku tidak akan lama lagi." perlahan Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto.

Dan tubuhnya yang tadi terasa ringan..

**Deg,** "Ugh!" sakit di jantungnya kembali datang, gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tidak terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa diam, Ia segera bangkit kembali, sebelum..

"I..itu.." langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat keadaan Hinata di depannya, tubuh gadis itu perlahan menjadi tidak terlihat...

"Sepertinya kau..tidak..tahu..tentang penyakit ini yang sebenarnya..."

"Tubuhmu itu.."

"Benar, penyakit...Toroi sebenarnya..adalah..nama lain..dari penyakit transparan..." jelas Hinata terengah-engah. Gadis itu masih berusaha memegang jantungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Penyakit itu...membuat penderitanya..perlahan-lahan..menjadi transparan..dan akhirnya menghilang..."

"Ja..di..jangan..dekati aku lagi.." ujar Hinata kembali, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sosok pemuda pirang di depannya itu, tapi..

"Oh, ya?" Naruto malah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kubilang..jauhi aku!" seru Hinata kecil, air mata yang ia tahan pun ikut menetes melihat kelakuan Naruto, apa pemuda itu tidak takut mati kalau nanti berhadapan dengan pembunuh bayaran itu?

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, lengan kekar itu tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dada bidangnya. Naruto kini memeluk erat tubuh Hinata. "Kubilang tidak mau, Kau ini bodoh ya?!" seru pemuda itu kesal.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa mati, lepaskan!" Hinata berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari pemuda ini, namun..

"Kalau kau ingin mati sekarang, lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu itu?!"

Hinata tersentak kaget, gerakannya yang tadi terhenti seketika, "A..apa?"

"Bukannya mimpimu itu adalah melihat dunia tanpa Toroi, apa itu hanya sebuah omong kosong!"

Air mata menetes deras di wajahnya, manik Lavender Hinata dengan cepat menatap wajah Naruto, "Aku ingin sekali melihat dunia itu, ingin sekali! Tapi bagaimana kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, aku..aku.."

Naruto terdengar menghela napas pelan, "Kalau begitu kita akan melawannya bersama, pergi ke markas besarmu,dan cepat-cepat mewujudkan mimpimu itu!" jawab Naruto dengan mantap, cengiran rubah terlihat di wajah tannya. Tangan pemuda pirang itu kemudian terulur kembali pada Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tawarnya kembali.

'Kami-sama, aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pemuda ini, mungkin dengan bersamanya aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku..' batin Hinata kecil, sampai akhirnya...

**Grep**, Hinata menangkap uluran tangan Naruto, sebuah senyuman kembali terlihat di wajah cantiknya. "Ya!"

"Hehehe~ begitu dong, kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera menyusun rencana~"

"..."

Eh?!

'Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang melawan bersama?!' batin Hinata tanpa sadar,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan rencana kita,"

"Ya!" perlahan kedua orang itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

...

"Dimana kalian, bocah-bocah!" seru seorang pria bertopi yang kini tengah mengayun-ngayunkan pedang dan pisau di tangannya. Matanya menjelajah melihat buruannya, sampai..

"Hoi! Kami ada disini, pembunuh bodoh!" suara lantang Naruto terdengar jelas, membuat pria itu menoleh ke arah suara itu, seringaiannya langsung terlihat. Pisau yang berada di tangannya kini bertambah menjadi lima buah.

"Jangan macam-macam kalian bocah!" serunya kembali, mempercepat larinya menuju kedua orang di depan sana.

...

"Itu dia, siap-siap Hinata!" bisik Naruto.

"I..iya.." genggaman tangannya semakin kencang,

Akhirnya pria itu berjalam semakin dekat pada mereka, "Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya kalian para bocah sudah siap untuk mati sekarang, Heh!"

"Apa kalian datang untuk menyambutku~" lanjutnya.

**Flash Back on**

"_Dengar, aku mempunyai sebuah ide. Dan ide itu bukanlah melarikan diri."_

"_..."_

"_Eh?! Ja..jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, bagaimana caranya kita bisa bertarung melawannya!"_

"_He..hei tenang dulu, dengarkan aku.."_

"_Dengar, musuh kita sekarang adalah seseorang yang sangat handal bukan?"_

"_Ya, lalu.."_

"_Melarikan diri bukanlah hal cocok kita lakukan sekarang, dilihat dari serangannya tadi, sudah jelas kalau pembunuh itu bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan kita, jadi tidak mungkin kita hanya bisa terus berlari sementara dia mengejar kita."_

_Hinata mau tak mau setuju dengan pendapat Naruto, "Jadi hal yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat pertahanan pembunuh itu lengah, dan untuk itu aku sudah mempunyai rencana."_

**Flash Back off**

**ooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**Hinata POV**

"Kalian sudah siap untuk mati?!" pembunuh itu berlari kearah kami, pedang di tangannya mulai mengayun dengan cepat, pegangan tanganku pada Naruto pun semakin erat.

"Tenang saja~" dapat kudengar suara Naruto menenangkanku.

"Terima ini!" pria itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya pada ku, dan

**Sret,** tebasan itu mampu kulalui, dengan cepat kuhindari sabetan pedang itu. Tanganku pun langsung memukul wajah pria itu.

**Buk,** Darah terlihat dari wajahnya, "Khe~ kau sudah berani memukulku!" serunya dan kembali menyerangku,

"_Ingat rencana pertama, Kita harus berusaha untuk terus menghindari serangannya."_

"Rasakan!" sebuah sabetan hampir mengenaiku, sampai..

**Sret,** tangan Naruto menarik tubuhku, membuatku menghindari serangan itu dengan lihai.

'A..apa ini?'

'Biarpun kita bertarung dengan tetap berpegangan tangan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak merasakan keberatan atau pun susah bergerak.'

**Hinata POV end**

Melihat gerakan kedua bocah itu yang dapat menghindari serangan-serangannya dengan mudah membuat pembunuh itu merasa heran, ia mengernyit kesal!

'Ada dengan mereka?' batinnya bingung, lalu..

"Sialan!" kembali sabetan itu menuju kearah Hinata, dan lagi-lagi tangan kekar Naruto kembali menarik dirinya menghindar dari serangan itu.

'Berusaha untuk bertarung dengan berpegangan tangan seperti itu! Apa mereka mempermainkanku!'

'...'

'Mungkin mereka memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal itu, Fuh~ sepertinya aku harus melepas kedua tangan itu~' pembunuh itu mencoba berlari menuju arah Hinata dan Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto yang menyadari keanehan itu, "Awas dia ingin mengincar tangan kita!" seru pemuda pirang itu,

"Hah! Kena kalian!"

**Sret!** Tebasan pedang itu langsung menuju kearah kedua tangan Hinata dan Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari pedang itu.

"Kyaa! Naruto!" pekik Hinata kecil.

Begitu melihat Naruto lengah, pembunuh itu segera menendang perut pemuda pirang itu keras.

**Buk!** "Urghh!" ringis Naruto.

'Hn, ternyata hal sekecil itu benar-benar berarti buatnya, Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir kalau kelemahan mereka sangat terlihat jelas!'

'Sebenarnya aku ingin berlama-lama, tapi sepertinya tidak ada waktu lagi~' pria itu segera mengambil satu pedangnya kembali, dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Hinata dan Naruto.

'Akan kuakhiri sekarang!' batinnya senang.

"_Orang yang terbiasa bertarung melihat kita bertarung dengan berpegangan tangan, pasti akan berpikir kalau itu merupakan titik kelemahan kita. Pasti dia akan mengincar itu, dan pada saat itu lah.."_

"Matilah kalian!" pedang itu semakin mendekati keduanya,

"_Lepaskan tangan sekejap."_

Hinata dan Naruto saling melepaskan tangan mereka sekejap, dan pada saat itulah. Pedang yang tertuju pada mereka langsung di tangkap kedua orang itu. Mereka sengaja membuat agar pedang itu tidak bisa lagi bergerak,

"Apa!" pembunuh itu tersentak kaget, pedang di tangannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, jadi otomatis dirinya juga tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Lalu hantam sekuat tenaga, hantam tubuhnya!"_

Kedua tangan Hinata dan Naruto yang berpegangan langsung mengepal dan memukul perut pembunuh itu dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

**Buaghh!** "Guah!" darah keluar dari bibir pria pembunuh itu.

'Si..sial!'

Dan sekali lagi, kedua tangan terkepal itu menghantam dagu pria pembunuh itu dengan kuat,

**Buagh!**

'Ke..kenapa gerakan mereka seperti diatur?! Ja..jangan-jangan..serangan-serangan yang tadi dihindarinya itu hanya siasat!'

Naruto dan Hinata segera menyiapkan serangan terakhir mereka, pembunuh yang telah terhuyung-huyung itu sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dan inilah kesempatan mereka berdua..

"Sekarang!" seru Naruto, Hinata mengangguk kecil. Kedua orang itu dengan cepat mengangkat kaki mereka tinggi-tinggi dan..

**Buagh!** Tendangan di dagu pria itu langsung menjadi serangan terakhir!

"Gwaa!"

'Ke..kenapa aku kalah..'

Pembunuh itu akhirnya roboh dan pingsan di tempat, pertarungan di menangkan oleh Hinata dan Naruto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

"Fiuh~" Naruto mendesah panjang, keringat yang mengalir di keningnya segera ia hapus.

"Ber..hasil.." seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi, diriku masih menatap pembunuh yang tadi ingin menyerang kita berdua kini sudah terkapar di depanku.

"Tidak kuduga ternyata rencanaku itu berhasil juga~"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, sontak saja aku menoleh kearah pemuda itu, "Eh! Apa maksudmu?!" pekikku tak percaya.

"..." dia terdiam.

"Tu..tunggu kau membuat siasat bukan karena berpikir kita akan berhasil kan?" tanyaku sedikit kesal pada pemuda pirang disampingku ini.

"Yah, aku percaya sih kalau berhasil tapi kan kira-kira.." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Eh! Kira-kira!" jadi nyawaku tadi bisa saja melayang gara gara pemikirannya ini!

"Hehehe~" cengiran tanpa dosa langsung terlihat di wajahnya, membuatku sweatdrop seketika.

"Ja..jangan hanya tertawa seperti itu dong!" pekikku kecil.

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat aneh, pemuda keras kepala yang entah kenapa malah membuat diriku ini merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Saat ini aku belum mengetahui bagaimana hari-hari kami selanjutnya, juga tentang kemampuan aneh yang dia miliki._

_Namun inilah hari pertemuan kami, dan inilah kisah tentang perubahan..._

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan,"

"Eh?" apa maksudnya, bukannya tadi kami..

"Itu lho, perkenalan secara resmi,"

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, panggil saja Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku, itu membuatku mengerti maksudnya,

Tanganku pun terulur padanya, "Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Hinata."

_Cerita ini di tempat, di waktu, di hari ini.._

"Mohon bantuannya."

_Baru saja Dimulai.._

**Bersambung..**

Hikaru update kilat semuanya! :D terima kasih buat yang sudah meriview cerita ini. Hikaru jadi semakin semangat! :D Maaf kalau rada gaje pas bagian pertarungannya. Hikaru memang nggak bakat buatnya hehe :D

_Dan sekali lagi Hikaru katakan kalau fic ini adalah terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang Hikaru masih nggak tahu namanya, :D _

**Tanya Jawab yuk!**

**Masalah penggantian rated : Hikaru masih kecil jadi belum bisa ganti, soal mandi itu mereka ada cara sendiri kok, hehe jadi nggak bakal ada kejadian yang 'itu-itu' deh #plak# :D**

**Terima kasih buat :**

**ypratama17****, ****ShinRanXNaruHina****, Nervous, Soputan, Guest, ****Blue-senpai****, ****Akira no Rinnegan****, ****bohdong palacio****, ****Black market****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, ****Kyuubi no Baka****, ****Trio Riuricky****, ****mangetsuNaru**** and all silent readers.**

**Makasih banyak atas riviewnya, Hikaru jadi semakin semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


	3. Meet His Family

**Hold My Hand**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Adventure~

Pairing : NaruHina as always :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.

.

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**PART 3 : Meet His Family**

**Hinata Pov On :**

Kalau tangan ini kulepas, aku akan mati. Mulai hari ini aku akan terus bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda di sampingku sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah berhasil menangkap penjahat ini." beberapa penjaga desa yang bertugas di sini membungkuk kecil di hadapan kami berdua. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih karena kami sudah bisa menangkap salah satu dari penjahat terkenal Akatsuki walaupun baru penjahat terendahnya saja.

Yap, laki-laki menyeramkan yang tadi kami kalahkan, sekarang sudah di tangkap oleh para petugas penjaga desa. Hatiku benar-benar lega karena masalah kami berkurang sedikit sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." ucap semua petugas seraya mengikat kencang tangan penjahat itu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

**Hinata Pov Off**

**ooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**

Hinata menghela napas lega ketika melihat kepergian petugas dan penjahat itu, tangannya mengusap perlahan keringat yang sedari tadi menetes dari keningnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya.

"Dengan begini kita bernapas lega sebentar~" Ujar Naruto, membuat gadis indigo itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ya begitulah," Manik Lavender Hinata menatap wajah Naruto sekilas, lalu..

"_A..ano_..sepertinya aku mulai percaya diri.." ucapnya.

"Hah?"

"Awalnya kupikir tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke markas besar dengan keadaan begini, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya kalau bersama Naruto aku merasa kita bisa kesana.." lanjutnya sedikit menunduk.

Gadis itu tidak melihat senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampan pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya~ Kita akan melewati semua hal-hal tak terduga bersama-sama kan?"

"I..iya.." jawab Hinata pelan, sampai...

"..." Gadis itu memikirkan kembali kata-kata Naruto tadi, 'Hal-hal tak terduga?'

"Ma..Maksudmu apa Naruto?" tanyanya sedikit bingung, kalau Naruto mengatakan _'hal-hal sulit'_ masih bisa dimengerti olehnya karena sudah pasti itu artinya mereka harus bertarung bersama-sama kan nantinya, tapi kalau _'tak terduga'_?

Pemuda pirang itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Tangan ini tidak boleh dilepas kan, waktu kita tidur, makan, mandi, sama sekali tidak boleh dilepas. Pasti susah sekali~" ujarnya enteng.

"..." Hinata terdiam shock.

Perlahan seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah tan Naruto, "Jadi mari kita berjuang!" serunya.

"..."

"Eh..Eh?! A..aku lupa tentang hal itu!" Hinata tak kalah kagetnya, karena kejadian tadi ia sampai lupa dengan perkataan Mother Tsunade padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei jangan lesu seperti itu dong~" Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyemangati gadis indigo di sampingnya ini. Ia terlihat menunduk malu, semburat merah di pipi putih gadis ini pun terlihat jelas, yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa kalau Hinata ini manis sekali.

Kini keduanya berjalan menuju bagian barat desa Konoha, meninggalkan tempat kecil dan menakutkan tadi.

"Ba..bagaimana aku tidak lesu.." jawab Hinata gugup,

"Katanya sudah percaya diri~" ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi, nada menggoda terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis ini semakin menunduk malu.

"I..ini beda dengan yang tadi! Kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku!" pekiknya kecil.

Cengiran rubah Naruto terlihat lagi, pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata, "Hahaha! Maaf, maaf tadi aku hanya bercanda kok!" serunya menahan tawa.

Hinata yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal, wajahnya semakin bertambah merah. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di..dibandingkan dengan itu, Aku ingin bertanya padamu.." ujarnya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau pernah mempelajari sesuatu yang khusus, seperti ilmu bela diri misalnya?" tanya Hinata.

Alis Naruto mengerut bingung, "Memang kenapa?"

"Habis ketika tadi kau melawan penjahat Akatsuki itu gerakanmu terlihat lincah dan berbeda dengan gerakan orang pada umumnya." Jelas gadis itu.

Manik Saphire Naruto terlihat menerawang melihat langit lalu, "Aku cuma orang biasa kok, pasti kejadian tadi itu juga karena kemampuanmu." Ujarnya singkat.

"..."

Hinata memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dengan orang ini, dirinya serasa ringan sekali ketika bertarung dengan Naruto tadi. Gadis indigo itu masih diam membisu, sampai akhirnya..

"Ah! Sepertinya sudah hampir malam, Kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah."

**Deg,** jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu, keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari keningnya (lagi) Ia menatap takut pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A..apa maksudmu pulang Naruto?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu saja kembali ke rumahku, Aku juga harus menjelaskan pada _Kaasan dan Tousan_ kalau kau akan menginap di sana." Jelasnya santai.

Jemari-jemari lentik saling bertautan, "Ta..tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan.." kilahnya cepat.

Alis Naruto kembali mengerut bingung, "Kau ini bilang apa Hinata, coba kau pikirkan kita ini harus selalu melakukan hal bersama-sama kan?"

"I..iya.."

"Jadi kalau kita menginap di penginapan atau tempat lainnya pasti akan membutuhkan biaya yang sangat banyak, dan kalau pun kita ingin memilih cara itu setidaknya harus memberitahu orang rumah bukan?"

Hinata kalah telak. Tak ia sangka ternyata di balik wajah polos nan '_Dobe_' milik Naruto ternyata pemuda pirang ini cerdik sekali memilih kata-kata!

"Ta..tapi.." banyak alasan kenapa Hinata tidak ingin menginap di rumah Naruto, mengingat dirinya ini sudah tertular virus Toroi, pasti keluarga pemuda itu akan menjauhinya.

**Grep,** tiba-tiba tangan yang menggenggam tangan Hinata mengerat, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan langsung menolekan wajahnya pada Naruto, senyum lebar pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak pernah pudar.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti _Kaasan dan Tousan_ akan menyambutmu dengan baik!" serunya.

"..." Hinata kembali terdiam.

'Benarkah itu?' batinnya sedih.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo**

Manik Lavender Hinata kini menatap sebuah etalase yang berada tepat di depannya, Ia terkagum-kagum pada pakaian yang terpampang rapi di tempat itu.

"_Namikaze's Dress Making._." gumamnya masih terpaku pada pakaian-pakaian indah di sana.

"_Kaasan_ aku pulang!" seruan Naruto menyentakkan kesadaran Hinata, gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Perasaan gugup mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, 'Bagaimana ini!' batinnya takut.

"_Okaeri_!" seruan tak kalah kencangnya terdengar dari dalam rumah, dan sedetik kemudian.

"_Ara, Ara~_ kenapa kau baru pulang Naruto-kun?" seorang wanita berambut merah panjang kini berdiri di depan pintu, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat terkejut begitu melihat putranya tidak datang seorang diri melainkan membawa seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya~

"Lho siapa gadis ini Naruto-kun? Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan, apa kalian berpacaran?" rentetan pertanyaan langsung keluar dari bibir wanita itu begitu melihat wajah Hinata.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar mendekat pada Kaasannya, gadis itu langsung menunduk kecil, "Per..perkenalkan, Hyuga Hinata.." ujar Hinata masih setengah gugup.

Wanita itu tersenyum persis seperti senyum milik Naruto, "Perkenalkan, aku _Kaasannya _Naruto-kun, Kushina Uzumaki." Ujarnya. Hinata sebenarnya sedikit terkejut melihat wajah cantik Kushina padahal wanita ini sudah memiliki anak sebesar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kalian masuk saja," ucap wanita itu kembali.

"Ayo." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata memasuki rumah yang termasuk besar itu.

"_Tousan _kami pulang!" seru Naruto lagi, apa pemuda ini tidak capek berteriak terus sejak tadi?

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang sama seperti Naruto muncul dari arah ruang tamu, wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampan daripada Naruto membuat Hinata kembali terkejut.

"_Okaeri,_ Ah! Kau membawa siapa Naruto?" tanyanya langsung.

"Pe..perkenalkan, Hyuga Hinata."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada _Tousan, dan Kaasan_." Ujar Naruto, Laki-laki pirang yang mendengar itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kearah Hinata. Pipi gadis indigo itu kembali merona merah.

"Perkenalkan aku Tousan Naruto, Minato Namikaze~" ucapnya.

"I..iya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ruang Tamu_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya jari lentik Hinata saling bertaut, "Jadi karena alasan itu aku ingin meminjam Naruto untuk sementara waktu, mo...mohon pengertiannya!" ujar Hinata, setelah selama beberapa menit ia menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari, dan karena permintaan markas besar padanya itu.

"..." kedua orang tua Naruto saling bertatapan, membuat hati Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Ma..maaf kalau permohonan ini terlalu mendadak.." ujarnya kecil.

Kushina kini kembali menatap wajah Hinata, wanita itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal, sampai akhirnya, "Itu tidak masalah sih, lagipula anak ini juga sudah memutuskan untuk pergi kan?" tanyanya menatap wajah suaminya.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Minato-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

Wajah gugup Hinata langsung berganti menjadi senang, Ia menatap tak percaya pada kedua pasangan di depannya ini, "Untunglah, semua keperluan nanti akan ditanggung oleh markas besar, kami juga akan memberikan uang terimakasih. Selain itu kami akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi dan menjaga Naruto!" serunya senang.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini kalian akan melakukan apa?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Eh? E..ee, kami akan mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat ke markas besar. Dan untuk sementara itu akan tinggal di desa ini.."

"Kalau begitu, maksudnya kalian akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk sementara waktukan?" tanya wanita itu kembali.

"I..itu.."

"Tidak masalah kan, _Kaasan_." Ucap Naruto.

"Na..Naruto.." Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan kedua orang tua pemuda ini.

"Mu..mungkin lebih baik kalau.." perkataan Hinata segera terpotong ketika melihat...

**Plok,** "_Yatta_! Dengar tidak Minato-kun, gadis manis ini akan tinggal di rumah kita!"

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana ini apa ada kamar kosong?!" seru Kushina senang.

"Bukannya mereka harus tidur satu kamar." Ujar Minato tak kalah senangnya.

"Oh! Iya juga, kalau begitu aku akan membuat masakan istimewa hari ini!"

Melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tua Naruto yang jauh dari perkiraannya membuat Hinata terkejut, "I..itu.." gadis itu menatap wajah Naruto bingung.

"Sudah kubilangkan, _Kaasan dan Tousan_ pasti akan menyambutmu dengan baik!" cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu. Hinata tersenyum kecil, "I..iya.."

**...**

Setelah lelah berjingkrak-jingkrak karena terlalu senangnya, wanita cantik itu melihat Hinata dan Naruto masih terduduk di sofa, sampai..

"Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja," Kushina langsung menarik dan mengajak Hinata untuk segera membersihkan dirinya.

"E..eh?"

"Hari ini berat kan, kalian jadi penuh debu begini. Mandilah selama Bibi menyiapkan makan malam." Hinata makin bingung dan panik.

"Ma...mandi!" pekiknya kecil.

Kushina melirik kearah putranya itu, Ia mengerlinga jahil, "Naruto, kau itu laki-laki, mengintip itu juga perlu keberanian lho~" ujarnya. Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"..." sedangkan Naruto terdiam, sampai..

"PERINTAH DI TERIMA!" Seru pemuda pirang itu bersemangat.

"Eh! Mau kupukul!" seru Hinata tak kalah kesalnya.

"Ayo, ayo~" Kushina semakin mendorong Hinata dan Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"A..aku tidak usah mandi saja deh!" pekik Hinata panik.

"Kau ini bicara apa, kalau masalah pakaian ganti tenang saja. Ini kan toko baju~"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" ingin rasanya Hinata menangis sekarang..

.

.

.

.

_Kamar Mandi_

Hinata masih menatap horor sebuah pintu di depannya ini, keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah gadis indigo di sampingnya ini hanya sweatdrop dan mau tak mau ia merasa geli.

"Jadi kau yang akan mandi pertama?" tanya pemuda pirang itu iseng,

**Glek,** Hinata reflek meneguk ludah gugup, genggaman tangannya mengerat. Manik Lavendernya kini berbalik menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi horor.

"Ja..jangan mengintip!" pekik gadis itu tanpa aba-aba.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan." Jawabnya singkat, dia memang tidak ada niat untuk membuat gadis ini ketakutan gara-gara dirinya.

Hinata menghela napas lega, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku ganti baju?" ujarnya bingung. Naruto terlihat ikut memikirkan sebuah cara.

"Apa aku harus melepas pakaianku, lalu membiarkanmu memakai pakaianku ini.." ucap Hinata cepat.

"Tidak mungkin begitu, pikirkan baik-baik!"

**...**

Setelah memikirkan cara selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata menemukan cara yang tepat.

"Jangan berbalik!"

"Iya~"

Kini gadis itu tengah melepaskan pakaian, Naruto tetap berdiri membelakanginya. Karena tangan Hinata tidak bisa memegang tangan Naruto, jadi gadis itu menyentuh pundak Naruto dari belakang,

"Jangan melihat ke sini!" serunya lagi, kini ia sudah hampir selesai membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"Ya~" jawab Naruto enteng.

Setelah selesai, Hinata segera mengajak Naruto agar mendekat kearah shower yang untungnya tertutupi oleh sebuah tirai. Disitu Naruto terduduk seraya menguap sesekali, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata di balik tirai itu.

'Aku tidak menyangka ternyata tempat ini sebagai tempat paling bermasalah~' batin pemuda pirang itu.

Di balik tirai,

**Zraasshh,** suara air yang mengucur dari arah shower, membuat tubuh Hinata terasa segar kembali. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan menikmati setiap guyuran air yang menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya. Tapi biarpun begitu ia masih tetap waspada!

"Ja..jangan sekali-kali buka tirainya!" serunya kecil.

"Tidak kubuka~"

"..." keheningan tercipta dari tempat itu, hanya ada suara air yang mengucur.

"..." Hinata terdiam, gadis itu masih memikirkan tingkah laku kedua orangtua Naruto padanya, Ia terlalu bingung dengan hal tadi..

"Naruto.." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"..." kini giliran Naruto yang membisu, pemuda ini tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata padanya.

"Aku...ketika orangtuamu menerimaku disini, Aku senang sekali.."

"Tapi aku sebagai Sister, terinfeksi Toroi yang akan menular kalau bersentuhan. Pasti akan repot sekali." Lanjutnya.

Naruto terdengar mendengus pelan, "Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, _Kaasan dan Tousanku_ gembira saat kau datang, Tidak masalah~" sahut Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu, Hinata masih tidak yakin, Ia tertunduk kembali, "Begitukah?" gadis itu mau tak mau teringat kembali pada masa lalunya yang dulu. Sebuah masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya,

**Flash Back on :**

"_Apa pengobatannya sudah selesai?"_

"_Iya,"_

"_Benarkah, terima kasih!"_

"_Apa kalian terinfeksi Toroi juga?!" Hinata mengangguk kecil._

"_Baik kalau begitu kau boleh pergi," _

"_Baik."_

"_Kenapa! Bukannya anakku sudah sembuh! Ini penipuan, kalau begini aku sudah tidak bisa memeluk anakku lagi!"_

"_Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan._

"_Toroi dapat menular kalau berdekatan dengan penderitanya, takut!"_

"_Ta..tapi kalau tidak bersentuhan langsung tidak akan menular kok!" walau menjelaskannya sedikit pun tetap tak ada yang mempercayainya._

_Bruk!_

"_Ja..jangan mendekat!"_

"_Anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau menularkan penyakit itu padaku! Jangan mendekat!"_

"_Ti..tidak..kumohon percayalah padaku.."_

**Flash Back off**

"Hinata?" suara Naruto menyentakkan kembali pikiran Hinata.

"I..iya.." Hinata menggelengkan kepala keras dan segera mematikan tombol shower di depannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ruang Makan_

"Ah kalian berdua sudah selesai~" Hinata dapat melihat sekarang, Kushina tengah menyiapkan banyak sekali makan malam. Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum sumringah melihatnya, membuat gadis itu semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Ayo, Kau boleh duduk dimana saja Hinata~" ujar wanita cantik itu kembali.

"..."

"_A..ano_ boleh bicara sebentar?" pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat kegiatan Kushina terhenti, kini semua orang di tempat itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya _Kaasan_ Naruto itu.

Hinata menghela napas sejenak, "Lebih baik aku tidak terlalu berlama-lama disini." Ucapnya.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Kushina, Minato, dan Naruto tentunya, "Eh?! Kenapa?!" pekik wanita itu sedih.

"Kau tidak suka disini?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata tentu menggeleng keras, Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Kushina yang benar-benar salah paham tentangnya, "Bu..bukan begitu!" jawabnya cepat.

Sebuah senyum lemah terukir di wajah Hinata, "Sebenarnya aku senang sekali bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menangis~" gadis itu menunduk sedih.

"Tapi..aku tidak ingin berlama-lama, mungkin Kushina-san tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa kami para Sister terinfeksi Toroi akan menular kalau bersentuhan. Bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja tersentuh," lanjutnya.

Air mata terlihat di pelupuknya, "Aku pasti akan merasa bersalah sekali."

"Hal itu kalau lebih berhati-hati.." ucapan Kushina terpotong, Hinata menggeleng keras.

"Aku! Tubuhku ini sama saja dengan senjata! Kalau tersentuh akan mudahnya membuat hidup seseorang menderita!" tangisannya kini pecah, air mata itu turun deras di pipi putihnya. Gadis ini benar-benar sedih memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian menderita, andai sampai itu terjadi aku..aku..." Hinata kembali tertunduk, tanpa menyadari sedikit pun raut wajah ketiga orang disana.

Ketiganya terlihat saling berpandangan, sampai akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hiks, hiks.."

**Sret!**

"Eh?"

Naruto tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan di detik berikutnya..

**Plok,** kedua tangan Kushina dan Minato kini menyentuh tangannya, "Kya!" Hinata panik seketika.

"A...apa..ka..kalian.."

Kushina mendengus pelan, begitu juga Minato, "Kalau tidak bersentuhan langsung tidak apa-apa kan,"

"Bibi sudah tahu kok, walaupun disini hanya sebuah desa, sedikit sekali jumlah orang yang tidak tahu tentang hal ini." lanjutnya, wanita itu mempelihatkan sarung tangan dapur berwarna hujau mudanya, begitu juga dengan laki-laki pirang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kushina benar," Minato menyetujui perkataan istrinya ini.

Mendengar perkataan Kushina, lutut Hinata serasa lemas, Ia sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sampai akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai, "Ja...jadi.."

Naruto ikut memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Hinata, tangannya langsung mengusap puncak kepala gadis indigo di depannya sekarang ini.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau tubuhmu itu adalah senjata,"

"Eh?" manik Lavender Hinata menatap manik Saphire milik pemuda tan itu.

"Itu anehkan, coba kau pikirkan dengan tangan ini sudah berapa ribu orang yang pernah kau tolong," Hinata masih tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku pasti tidak akan menderita walau bersentuhan dengan tanganmu ini. Pasti tidak akan, Ya!" cengiran rubah terukir kembali di wajah Naruto,

"..." Hinata tertunduk, menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi, tapi ternyata..

"Ayo makan!"

**Tes,** "Hiks, hiks, hiks Te..terima kasih.." akhirnya ia tidak bisa juga menahan air matanya.

**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

_Aku benar-benar merasa lega, selama aku hidup tidak pernah merasakan masakan selezat ini, tawa yang menghangatkan hatiku. _

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita beristhirahat sekarang." setelah selesai makan malam bersama, kini tangan milik Hinata dan tangan Naruto sudah terikat rapi, untuk menghindari selama tertidur nanti bisa saja genggaman tangan mereka lepas.

"Aku sudah janji akan mengantarkanmu ke markas besar, Jadi mari kita berjuang!"

"Iya!"

"Selamat tidur!"

_Hari pertemuanku dengan keluargamu, sekarang pun akan selalu kubanggakan dan kuingat._

**Bersambung...**

Hikaru Update kembali, nah untuk di part nanti akan ada satu Karakter lagi yang akan muncul. Yaitu teman kecil Naruto, kalian pasti sudah tahu :D Terima kasih buat yang sudah meriview cerita ini. Hikaru jadi semakin semangat! :D

_Dan sekali lagi Hikaru katakan kalau fic ini adalah terinspirasI dari sebuah komik yang Hikaru masih nggak tahu namanya, :D _

**Terima kasih buat :**

**ypratama17****, ****ShinRanXNaruHina****, Nervous, Soputan, Guest, ****Blue-senpai****, ****Akira no Rinnegan****, ****bohdong palacio****, ****Black market****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, ****Kyuubi no Baka****, ****Trio Riuricky****, ****mangetsuNaru****, ****kirei-neko****,****Mangekyooo JumawanBluez****, ****bala-san dewa****, ****Suffix-chan**** and all silent readers.**

**Makasih banyak atas riviewnya, Hikaru jadi semakin semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini! :D**

.

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
